parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Would TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Thomas and Friends Characters Look Like In Casey Jr Style?
Here is what Thomas and Friends should look in Casey Jr and Friends form. Cast *Thomas as Casey Jr (Train Form) *Duck as Toots (Train Form) *Emily as Tillie (Train Form) *Toby as Jebidiah (Train Form) *Edward as Toyland Express (Train Form) *Stephen as Basil (Train Form) *Harvey as Timothy (Train Form) *Charlie as Jones (Train Form) *Lady as Tracy (Train Form) *Salty as Wilson (Train Form) *Rosie as Emma (Train Form) *Oliver as Ivor (Train Form) *Gordon as Montana (Train Form) *Old Slow Coach as Katy Caboose (Train Form) *Bill as Pufle (Train Form) *Skarloey as Tom Jerry (Train Form) *Hank as Alfred (Train Form) *Mavis as Melissa (Train Form) *Ferdinand as Johnny (Train Form) *Douglas as Huey (Train Form) *Donald as Blue (Train Form) *Molly as Georgia (Train Form) *Murdoch as Pete (Train Form) *Ben as Scotty (Train Form) *Belle as Bahia Train (Train Form) *Etienne as Big Tim (Train Form) *Gina as Bonnie (Train Form) *Dash as Jason (Train Form) *Axel as Sir Reginald (Train Form) *Rajiv as Chugs (Train Form) *Carlos as Jimmy (Train Form) *Raul as Yaemon (Train Form) *Shane as Sasha (Train Form) *Stepney as Linus (Train Form) *Henry as Rustee Rails (Train Form) *Frieda as Olwin (Train Form) *Diesel 10 as Cerberus (Train Form) *Annie, Thomas's Special Coach, Dismissing Coach, Clarabel, and Caboose as Casey Jr's Coaches (Coach Form) *Mail Cars as Toots's Boxcars (Boxcar Form) *Caboose as Toots's Caboose (Caboose Form) *Coal Car, Emily's Coaches, and Slate Car as The Birthday Train Cars (Coach Form) *Milk Wagons as Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (Milk Wagon Form) *Green and Yellow Coach, Red Coach, and Caboose as Toyland Express's Coaches and Caboose *Boxcar, Tan Coach, Red Coach, Flatcar, and Caboose Timothy's Circus Car, Coaches, Flatcar, and Caboose *Freight Cars as Train Cars *Various Trucks as Ivor's Freight Cars *Green and Yellow Coach, Tan Coach, Red Coach, and Brown and White Coach as Ivor's Coaches *China Clay Cars as Tootle's Cars *Red Express Coach as Alfred's Coach *Sodor Mail Car as Johnny's Mail Car and Caboose *Freight Cars and Caboose *Boxcar, Flatcar, and Cattle Car as Pete's Freight Cars *Tan Branchline Coaches as Scotty's Coaches *Boxcar, Salt Wagon, Coal Car, Cattle Car, and Caboose as Bahia Train's Train Cars *Various Foolish Freight Cars as Train Cars and Cabooses *Red Coach, Milk Wagon, Boxcar, Stone Car, and Caboose as Bonnie's Train Cars *Tan Coach, Boxcar, and Caboose as Jason's Train Cars (Back to the Klondike) *Various Express Coaches as Sir Reginald's Coaches (Madeline) *Other Various Express Coaches as Jimmy's Coaches (Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Themselves *Green and Yellow Coaches, Red Coaches, and Tan Coaches as Sasha's Coaches (The Little Steam Engine From Daisyland) as Themselves *Various Train Cars as The Train Cars Gallery (Engines) Prince Thomas No. 1..png|Prince Thomas Chef Duck No. 8..png|Chef Toots Princess Emily No. 12..png|Princess Emily Grandpa Toby No. 7..png|Grandpa Toby King Edward No. 2..png|King Edward King Stephen No. 37..png|King Stephen Professor Harvey No. 27..png|Professor Harvey Charlie No. 14..png|Charlie Nurse Lady No. 51..png|Nurse Lady Captain Salty No. 33..png|Captain Salty Clerk Oliver..png|Clerk Oliver Proud Gordon No. 4..png|Proud Gordon Old Slow Coach in paper style..png|Old Slow Coach Engineer Ferdinand No. 43..png|Engineer Ferdinand Bill as Pufle..png|Bill as Pufle Skarloey as Tom Jerry..png|Skarloey Mavis as Melissa..png|Mavis Douglas as Huey..jpg|Douglas Donald as Blue.jpg|Donald Queen Molly No. 37..png|Queen Georgia King Murdoch No. 100..jpg|King Murdoch Ben as Scott..jpg|Ben Mother Belle..png|Mother Belle Big Etienne..png|Big Etienne Gina No. 102..png|Gina Dash as Jason..png|Dash Axel No. 82..png|Sir Axel Rajiv No. 79..jpg|Rajiv Carlos No. 90..png|Carlos Raul as Yaemon..png|Raul Shane No. 85..png|Shane Stepney as Linus..png|Stepney Henry Rails No 3..jpg|Henry Rails Frieda No. 83 in Streamline A4 Style..png|Frieda Master Diesel 10..png|Master Diesel 10 Gallery (Rolling Stock) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Toonmbia